There are many prior devices that have been developed for golfers to practice to improve their swing. One type suspends a golf ball-sized object from the end of a cord in a position for being struck by the head of a golf club being practice swung by a golfer. Such devices allow a golfer to practice his swing and improve the technique and path of a swing in a confined space instead of having to use a driving range. However, the object being struck is a golf ball or the size of a golf ball and, therefore, provides little muscle-building resistance.
Another type of practice device is a relatively large bag known as an Impact Bag that is intended to be filled with soft material, such as towels, and is placed against a stationary object that prevents displacement of the bag. Such a device is intended to be used to stop a practice swing at the point of impact so that the golfer can evaluate the club's and his body's positions at impact. It does not allow the golfer to complete the follow-through of a golf swing and to perform a muscle building exercise by overcoming the resistance of a weight as the club moves through impact into the follow-through.
In contrast, the present invention provides a combination of practicing techniques as well as building the muscles used in swinging a golf club.